


Mixed Messages

by gowerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Concerned Sherlock, Gen, John getting on with life, John is afraid of no-one, M/M, Post S2, Practical Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowerstreet/pseuds/gowerstreet
Summary: An unlit flat causes some concern to a not-so-dead Sherlock. Mycroft has the means to reassure him.Rated Mature because a certain ex-Army doctor is a sweary little cherub.





	Mixed Messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie4180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/gifts).



> for callie4180, whose wit, compassion, generosity and talent know no bounds.  
> Thanks to Urban and 221bJen for their beta reading, and the rest of the Twitter gang for their kindness and encouragement.

_Quick or dead? MH_

**Both, according to the media. SH**

_Codeword? MH_

**Stradivarius. SH**

_That is half an hour out of date. The clocks have changed. MH_

**Not for me. SH**

**The flat is empty and dark. He's not on shift. Where is he? SH**

_John's life extends beyond the memory of yours. People move on. MH_

**And some cannot. SH**

**Find him. SH**

_And if I don’t? MH_

**I will cut myself off from this world. SH**

_He's not the sun. MH_

**No, merely the fixed point which centres me. SH**

_I warned you about the dangers of sentiment… MH_

**And isolation is just as fatal. Send me proof of his continued comfort and existence.SH**

_Are you sure? MH_

**Entirely. SH**

_Be careful what you wish for.  MH_

**You have twelve hours. Get on with it. SH**

\----

_Dr Watson? MH_

Piss off. JHW

_John? MH_

Fuck off. JHW

_Your range of expletives will eventually run out. MH_

There will be a cold day in hell first, you twat. JHW

What do you want? JHW

_Merely to check that you remained unharmed. MH_

Your spies sleeping on the job,  Mr Not-As-Scary-As-You’d-Like-To-Think? JHW

_There are some things which cannot be left to minions, however talented. MH_

Really? I am entitled to my own life, you pillock. If you must know, Mike Stamford dragged me out for a pint because it was his birthday.JHW

_I am very glad to hear that. I merely enquired because I received reports that the flat remained unlit all evening. Family members have a duty to look out for each other. MH_

I escaped my own collection of nutters a long time ago. I have no intention of being considered part of yours. JHW

_Perhaps not in the biological or legal sense, but there are such things as families of choice. MH_

Careful now. Big Brother shouldn't show he cares in case the Ministry of Love catches on. Wouldn't want to hear of you ending up in room 101. JHW

_Whilst I appreciate your concern, John, as room 101 could possibly be considered part of my own domain, I would not wish you to lose sleep over it. MH_

Tut-tut. Spilling secrets. Are you sure your middle name isn't Winston? JHW

_Entirely. MH_

And on that bombshell, I'm going to bed. Should I check in with you the next time I want an evening out? JHW

_That won't be necessary, John. Your usual repertoire of obscene gestures at the CCTV cameras at Baker Street station will suffice. If the message becomes too complex for such things, you can always resort to texting. MH_

So you've noticed, then? JHW

_You are a hard man to ignore, John Watson. Even my consulting idiot of a sibling understood that. MH_

I miss him JHW

_As do we all. MH_

_Stay safe. MH_

I'll do my best, you nosy twonk. Good night. JHW

_Good night. MH_

\---

**I've received the transcripts. Thank you SH**

_Are you quite well? MH_

**Why do you ask? SH**

_You haven't said  a meaningful thank you to me since you were six. MH_

**You have done precious little since which has earned my gratitude. SH**

_But checking up on the welfare of a grown man does? MH_

**When the same individual continues to cross London's battlefields on a daily basis, yes. SH**

**Knowing that he is safe enables me to complete your legwork. SH**

_I am aware of such things. The mission is almost finished The web is fraying away. It's almost time for you to come home. MH_

**As long as there's someone of value to whom I can return. SH**

_There will be. He's never left Baker Street. MH_

 


End file.
